


皆大欢喜

by kiiiiiK



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Relationships: Kiin/Faker
Kudos: 3





	皆大欢喜

【Kiiko】皆大欢喜（上）

年关过后，河上薄冰化掉就是一夜之间，冬日蹒跚的腿脚被推搡着往前赶，暖风急哄哄地来，一早剩下绵绵的一层，太阳一晒，就没了。混不着力地四面八方地铺开，是春天。柳叶儿跟裁纸刀似的，哗啦一声划开了，柳絮，杨花落了还有黄鹂鸟。小书生住在河边，夜里借着灯火读书，春风吹皱了万点星，半睡半醒里念着正是河豚欲上时——  
一个春天里，小书生家里多了一口子。一个绒绒的白毛小玩意儿，团成一团，趴在柴门口。  
小书生刚从村口猎户家里回来，兜里一刀宣纸儿，一块儿寻了很久的墨，一只油浸浸的烧鸡，裹在油纸里。这团白毛支楞着耳朵，抬头看他。清凌凌的细长眼，点漆一道黑，跟端砚的柔嫩缘儿似的，嘤嘤叫，脆生生。小书生蹲下来看它，它也不躲，用湿湿的鼻尖探他的指尖。  
小狐狸说：是你——是你啊。

小狐狸抱着烧鸡，窝在榻上，白色的皮毛被正午的阳光打了一层蜡，下巴靠在双爪上，舒服得耳朵都趴下了，一边啃，一边口齿不清地含糊道，声音都浸着油水：我来找你报恩。  
小书生好笑地问他：你就这么报啊？  
窗外是暖融融的风声，没来得及溜尽的寒气，阳光倒是亮，金灿灿地流泻着铺了一地。  
小狐狸问，你是不是在一个冬天救过一只野兔。小书生低头看书，翻页间隙里，春光绒绒的，抬了抬眼皮，不在意地回：这哪儿能记得。  
小狐狸迷瞪瞪，用爪子蹭蹭脸和耳，咬定了：是，你救的。  
小书生说：好，那就是我救的。  
他合上书，撑着头看狐狸，问：你是那只野兔？  
小狐狸觑他，说：我不是野兔。他晃了晃身后的尾巴，说：我是狐狸。  
那……？  
小狐狸说：你救的野兔，我吃了，所以才没饿死。  
小书生抬头看他，忍不住笑了。小狐狸睡着了。鼻子湿漉漉的，尖尖的耳朵偶尔抽动着抖抖。

开春后，天气又暖了些，小狐狸也不出门作践菜田里的小青苗，也不去鸡舍里妙手空空兴风作浪，抻了抻胳膊腿儿，问小书生说：我帮你做一件事。  
你有什么愤而不平事，我可以帮你。  
小书生说：我平日里看看书写写字，能有什么不平。  
小狐狸歪头想了想，又问：那你有什么求而不得事，我也可以帮你。  
小书生翻着书册，窗外春光浓得像墨，满纸盖着树梢红豆叶影，碎碎的都是相思。他想了想说：我喜欢一个人，是一个哥哥。  
小狐狸支起耳朵，跳到书桌上，前脚掌踩了一纸儿的墨梅花印，问：是谁？我去帮你把他抓来。  
小书生说：他以前住山里。  
那我陪你进山？  
小书生看着他，笑了下。他的眼看向窗外，桃花四五，万顷微波，杏子树上三两鸦雏。看了会儿，就呆了。小狐狸凑到他眼前，黑漆漆的眼，凑近了又问：我陪你进山？  
小书生说：现在不在了。  
小狐狸咬着他的袖口，恨恨咬了会儿，含糊不清地骂：你说话说半截儿吗？  
小书生说：他以前在山里，后来成仙了。  
小狐狸瞪大了眼：他修仙？  
小书生说：不修。  
小狐狸又问：那他求道？  
也不求。  
那怎么——？  
小书生说：他命数里是该成仙的，时候到了，自然就飞升了。  
小狐狸晃着尾巴，心里酸得像青杏子。他修了百万年道行，撒豆成兵也不算什么，上天入地也轻巧，到现在还不见得能成仙。偏偏有人不求道也不修仙，却能青天白日里凭空飞升。小狐狸眼珠一转，问：那他去了天上，你为什么不跟着去。  
小书生笑着问：怎么跟？  
小狐狸上下打量着小书生，说：你是不是嫌修道太苦了？  
小书生说：是很苦。不能娶媳妇儿。  
小狐狸说：这打什么要紧，你找不着他，自然也不能娶别人做媳妇儿。  
小书生想了想，点头：有道理。过了会儿才又说：修道也不能吃肉。烧鸡也不行。  
小狐狸一惊，满身油亮亮的毛都竖了起来：那确实太苦了！  
他问小书生：你是不是嫌太苦了，才整日看看书写写字谈谈风月。  
小书生看着他印在前朝孤本上的脚掌印子，纠正小狐狸说：风月也苦。  
小书生指尖蘸着明前刚炒的清茶，在木桌上一笔一划地教他写“风月”。小狐狸的指尖，指甲尖儿像冬日里的冰凌，小书生垂头笑了会儿，摸摸他的指甲盖儿，说：收回去。  
小狐狸盯着桌上的风月。  
过一会儿就没了。  
他难受得紧，说：我去帮你找他。

他去山里的藏宝库里翻找了几天，从上古卷里找着了子虚山上乌有树下的前世镜，又去月老那里挑拣了半个时辰的红线，那条线缠得太远，从繁乱的尘俗里寻不到端头。他捏着小书生给他写的名字，照着镜子里来去的人世间。  
原来那个人也爱在河边读书。看不了太久就靠着柳树轻轻睡去，小狐狸伸手碰他，他像波纹一样晕开，破碎了又消逝。  
他原来找不到他。

小狐狸垂头丧气地回去，他说：我见着他了，但是没抓到。  
小书生什么都没问，只抬头看了看他，过了会儿才笑了下。小狐狸赌气说：不行，我一定要报恩。  
小书生问：不报又能怎样？我算你报了吧。  
小狐狸说：那不行。不报，我就不能成仙。  
他问：你能活多久？  
小书生笑了：肉体凡胎，能活多久？人生七十古来稀，就当我能活到七十吧。  
那也没有多久。小狐狸想着万古岁月他都过来了，不过是抽去一部分光阴陪着一个如朝露般的人类。他说：抓不到他，我赔给你。  
小狐狸心念闪动，想着镜子里那个人，捏了个幻化成人的口诀。小书生眼前一晃，河边云与柳，河豚正上，对面人平平地端着笔，侧头看他，好像捻着细细的桃花茎，轻轻地问：是这样吗？

小书生真的开始叫他哥哥。也教他写字，也教他看书。  
小狐狸难过得紧，他再也不能抱着烧鸡随便啃了，再也不能跑上屋顶睡在瓦片上晒太阳了。可这是他该要牺牲的，毕竟没有人类是这么做的。  
于是他该要认真写字看书，该要学着好好吃饭睡觉。  
他问小书生：这就是风月吗，也不怎么苦。  
小书生说：不全是。  
又低头笑了下，他最近笑得越多了。  
小狐狸看着他，觉得又难过又欢喜，像被人攥着尾巴，呼吸都有些难，想着这几十年快些过去吧，再过下去，我就撑不住啦。他们趁春正浓时去了趟庙会，小狐狸睁大了眼睛四处走，人间还是嘈杂，人群像拉长的线，推挤着他们往前走。  
他们在人看不见的时候偷偷牵手。  
他的指尖轻轻地疼，像触着炭火，一根筋连到心头。他举着小狐狸样式的河灯，舍不得放到河道里。小书生站得很近，眼神顺着流水，一路看到天边，小狐狸知道他是在想河边的那个哥哥。他握了握河灯，往后退了一步，说：不放了。  
万点火光里，人来人往，他舍不得。  
做人很苦，他觉得，求而不得很苦，心想事成也苦。他冲着别人的灯，许了个自己的愿，他想要这几十年快快过去，送小书生西去，然后自己去当个快乐神仙。  
横竖不过百年，我不过是做百年的人，苦一苦也不会太久，他轻轻想，我想让他快乐。

桃花影盖在杏花梢儿，风和蕉叶拍着前几日糊好的纸窗。小狐狸被按在竹床上弄，小书生的发带蒙着他的眼，渗出两道水渍。  
任他百万年的道行，撒豆成兵搅弄风云，坐地日行千里万里，也被折腾得小声哭，细细的爪子，指尖儿像一朵朵豆蔻，碾碎了细细磨，藕节一样的手臂扑簌簌地抖。光裸的下身跟嫩得掐出水的柳条一样，绕着小书生的腰，边哭边蹭。  
小书生埋在他的颈窝里，笑他：不是你要的吗。  
小狐狸心里有苦说不出。  
他枕着满树桃花，连绵风月，他看惯了情爱，以为不会有什么，怎知道风月比天雷渡劫还要苦。尖声啼了一声儿，眼角蓄着桃红和春水，说：不要再来了，你会顶坏我的。  
小书生还露了一半在外，亲他，亲他鬓角，等他，等他的腿根儿抖得发麻了，等他不甘心地迎他了，又小心地送了一送，说不会。  
像从池塘里捞出来的，他的耳朵还有腿、环着小书生的指尖全在颤抖，身下湿湿的淌水。  
风还没停，下雨了。绵绵密密的细雨，小书生和着沙沙的雨声，试探似的，轻轻肏他。小狐狸眼角都是泪，看不见，穴肉里人类的东西一直在凿，全往他一个地方磨，一下一激灵。他缩着身子，心里拉拉扯扯着哆嗦，发丝全是墨香，他被人从里到外小心翼翼地弄。在水里湿透了又揪到火里烤，烧得他满脸红潮，脚趾间都在发麻，喉结被人轻轻咬着，嗓子像冒着糖水儿，跟着一哼一哼。  
还、还没好吗。  
他呜咽着问了声，觉得身上那个人应该是笑了，没有声音，他看不见。寻着他的脸，又冲他问：还、还没——啊——嗯、好吗？

小狐狸抱着他，被顶得一直轻声地叫。他想着镜子里那个人。  
他不希望时间赶快过去了。  
他希望小书生能长命百岁，健健康康。  
他舍不得。

TBC


End file.
